


A Fire Emblem Awakening Chat Room

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Terrible attempt at a crack fic, chatroom, modern day AU, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: I have seen a boatload of Danganronpa Chat Room fics on this website so I decided to do a chatroom fic with the second generation characters of Fire Emblem Awakening.





	1. The Beginning of a Poor Attempt at a Crackfic

**Severa has added Lucina, Noire, Morgan and nine others to the chat room.**

Laurent: Why are you doing this Severa there are better things to do than talk online.

Cynthia: And why do you have to be such a negative boring butt?

**Severa has changed their name to "The Almighty"**

Owain: Why did you change your name, also its very inaccurate.

The Almighty: Because I felt like it, i'm gonna change everyone's names

**The Almighty has changed Owain's name to "Potato Dork"**

**The Almighty has changed Laurent's name to "Mr. Spock"**

Potato Dork: I don't even watch Star Trek yet you call me a dork?

**The Almighty has changed Kjelle's name to "dem abs"**

dem abs: I don't whether to feel proud or offended

**The Almighty has changed Noire's name to "Child Molester"**

Child Molester: I don't feel comfortable with this Severa can you please change this to something else? (；人；)

The Almighty: Fine, but only because you said please, I won't be changing the names of other people.

**The Almight has changed Child Molester's name to "Busty Green Arrow"**

Busty Green Arrow: I guess that's somewhat better...

**The Almighty has changed Morgan's name to "Bewb & Booty magnet"**

Lucina: Severa you better change by little brother's name or else I will break your hands.

Inigo: Overprotective much?

Lucina: You're next

Inigo: *Gulp*

The Almighty: Fine, but I'm not wrong.

**The Almighty has changed Bewb & Booty magnet's name to "Ultimate Shota"**

Ultimate Shota: Thanks and all but I don't think I qualify as "Ultimate"

The Almighty: Shut up and stop being humble Morgan.

**The Almighty has changed Inigo's name to "Flirty Dancer"**

Brady: Well that has to be the most accurate one so far.

**The Almighty has changed Brady's name to "Cry Baby Gangster"**

**The Almighy has changed Lucina's name to "SOOS"**

SOOS: Isn't that a character from Gravity Falls?

The Almighty: It stands for Sexy Overprotective Older Sister.

Ultimate Shota: That's accurate

SOOS: MORGAN!

Ultimate Shota: What? you try to keep me safe, you're my older sister and you're really pretty, Severa just exaggerated a bit.

SOOS: Well you could of said that first

**The Almighty has changed Nah's name to "Clingy Little Girl"**

Clingy Little Girl: I am not clingy and I'm taller than Morgan.

The Almighty: Yes you are clingy and I know that you are taller than Morgan, why do you think I made his name be Ultimate Shota?

**The Almighty has changed Gerome's name to "Batman but he's not filthy rich"**

**The Almighty has changed Cynthia's name to "Klutzy Air Head who wants to be a hero**

Klutzy Air Head who wants to be a hero: HEY, I'm not as a bad as Max Hero!

Potato Dork: Who?

Klutzy Air Head who wants to be a hero: A really long and chaotic story.

The Almighty: Speaking of things being too long

**The Almighty has changed Klutzy Air Head who wants to be a hero's name to "Klutzy Air Head"**

Cry Baby Gangster: Run Yarne while you can

The Almighty: TOO LATE!

**The Almighty has changed Yarne's name to "Cowardly Rabbit King"**

Cowardly Rabbit King: Oh very funny Severa you made that my name since my mom runs a rabbit store.

dem abs: are rabbit stores really a thing?

Cowardly Rabbit King: No, its just a pet store but for some reason we only get rabbits.

The Almighty: Well now I got that out of the way I need to go eat lunch.

Potato Dork: Hey Morgan you're a pretty talented guy, can you possibly hack this so we can choose our own names.

SOOS: Morgan can cook, sing, play chess, play piano, bake, give some pretty freaking amazing massages, run surprisingly fast, do parkour, cuddle, praise, give compliments, take care of sick people and hug but he can't hack.

Ultimate Shota: You know sis you could of just said "No he can't"

SOOS: I know but I lack to brag about my baby brother :D.

Cry Baby Gangster: So basically we're stuck like this unless Severa decides otherwise?

Mr. Spock: That would be correct

dem abs: Crap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only experience with Star Trek is watching parts of some of the movies and Big Bang Theory.


	2. Morgan the not so Lucky Shota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo talks how about luck, Severa gets pissed and Lucina goes to the dentist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in this story Lucina is buxom, why? Because is said so!

**Potato Dork, Flirty Dancer, The Almighty and Mr. Spock have entered the chat room.**

Flirty Dancer: Do you want to know who the luckiest person is?

Mr. Spock: Actually I am quite curious to see who you think the luckiest person is.

Flirty Dancer: Its Morgan

Potato Dork: And why is that?

Flirty Dancer: Because he is surrounded by so many sexy women. Lucina is sexy, Robin is sexy and so is her sisters! and Morgan is very much loved by all of them! The first name Severa gave him was extremely accurate!

The Almighty: Why am I not surprised that your explanation was so perverted, correct but perverted nonetheless.

Flirty Dancer: Also there is Noire and her mother who are Morgan's next door neighbors.

The Almighty: So you're saying I'm not sexy?

Flirty Dancer: No, Noire and her mom see Morgan often since they live next to him.

The Almighty: Yeah but I also live next door to Morgan, so you're saying I'm not attractive?

Potato Dork: Welp you just digged youself a bigger hole Inigo, run while you can

Flirty Dancer: You are very attractive, its just I forgot you lived next door to Morgan.

The Almighty: You do remember that I live right across the straight from your house?

**SOOS and Ultimate Shota have entered the chat room.**

SOOS: My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard and they're better than yours.

Mr. Spock: Can someone explain what is wrong with Lucina?

Ulitmate Shota: Lucina is on anesthetics because of visit to the dentist.

SOOS: You know what you get when you combine Noire's chest with Severa's butt and even more stuff?

Mr. Spock: What?

SOOS: ME XD

SOOS: You want to know what you get when you add Kjelle's abs?

SOOS: Me if I ever decided to excercise XD

Ultimate Shota: Luci I think its time to get off the computer.

SOOS: Oh I'll get off the computer alright~

Ultimate Shota: fhhuafbahaieojf;fklfrfrej;lg

Potato Dork: What is happening to Morgan.

Ultimate Shota: Oh gosh, oh gosh I have been scarred for life.

SOOS: I kissed my brother and I liked it ;)

The Almighty: LUCKY!

Ultimate Shota: Lucky, it felt like she was trying to remove my tongue with her's.

The Almighty: I'm gonna come over and help out ;)

Flirty Dancer: Oh me too ;)

**SOOS, Flirty Dancer, Ultimate Shota, and The Almighty left the chatroom.**

Potato Dork: So have you watch One Punch Man before?

**Mr. Spock left the chatroom**

Potato Dork: D:

**Author's Note:**

> My only experience with Star Trek is watching parts of some of the movies and Big Bang Theory.


End file.
